Holes occur in various structures and other tangible entities, such as by way of example a wall (e.g., a basement wall). It should be appreciated that the term “hole” or “holes”, as used throughout this specification, each refer to any type of undesirable opening within a structure or other tangible entity. Such an undesirable opening may be in the form of a crack, crevice, hole, or in any other form and nothing in this description is meant to or does limit the present inventions to a particular type of opening or to a particular type of tangible entity.
These holes typically allow for the undesirable flow of water and/or other liquids into and through the structure or entity into which they occur, and such water and/or other liquids typically are then undesirably communicated into some other environment. For example, holes which occur in a basement wall typically and undesirably allow for the communication of water into a basement environment.
Various strategies have been and are employed to “plug” or seal these holes and such strategies include placing an item (e.g., a cork) into the hole and/or filling the hole with some epoxy or other material. These strategies have several drawbacks. As used in this specification the term “plug” is meant to refer to anything which acts to seal or partially seal a hole.
By way of example and without limitation, simply placing an item into the hole does not adequately seal the entire hole, and water and other liquids continue to flow through the “unsealed” portion of the hole. Placing epoxy or similar types of flowable material into the hole is time consuming, messy, and provides an overall undesirable appearance. Moreover, many of these materials are poisonous and quickly degrade over time (especially in a relatively damp environment), thereby requiring the originally placed materials to be removed and replaced.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved hole sealing or plug type assembly and to a method for sealing a hole, and the present inventions provide such a new and novel strategy which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks.